


Not Even God

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nina faces Doctor Jaggat the morning after her transformation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human (UK)' nor am I profiting off this.

Doctor Jaggat steps over her dry blood with a click of short heels and shallow breath as she smooths her skirt. The glare of lights turns her skin ghastly pale and highlights her makeup. Nina, suddenly aware of her nudity, shrinks under her hospital gown. 

“Would you like anything before I check your vitals?” 

Nina swallows a hunk of fur down with a grimace. Doctor Jaggat may be composed and clinical with her lab coat and glassy face, but she has no understanding of post transformation soreness or persistent shame not even God can love. 

“I want a shower.” Nina tugs on her gown. “I need fresh clothes, too.” 

No, she thinks as her hand fiddles with her cross dangling from its delicate chain. Neither she nor God have any understanding.


End file.
